Rock and a Hard Place
by Andrea MacLeod
Summary: Sequel to Choices Richie is caught between possible marrige to one women and possiblity of losing a friendship of a lifetime with another.
1. Default Chapter

                        AN: This is the sequel to Choices. I hope that everyone will take time to read and review.

            Seven years had passed since Duncan, Andrea, and Richie were all together under the same roof for anything other than a holiday meal.  They had managed to survive through the time apart, but Duncan still wished when he got letters or phone calls that she was coming home to stay.  He knew that this is what was best and that seeing her once in awhile was better than never.  Since she'd left though Duncan had move d back to Paris for sometime with Richie since one, Richie was dead back home and he'd been there too long anyways.   

                Andrea lived in an apartment in New York and even though she lived near Connor she kept her distance.  She loved him but she knew that he had his own life to live.  Andrea had a job doing landscaping for parks and in her spare time made paintings and sold them at fairs.  Andrea, as much as she missed seeing Richie and Mac everyday loved what she was doing with her life.  She knew that they were a phone call away or plane ride.  Andrea hadn't formed any relationships that were serious.  Being dedicated to her job was what she loved right now and she did go out with friends once in awhile.  It'd had take awhile at first to get adjusted to the fact that her life didn't have the constant threat of immortals around every corner, but once she did she really enjoyed the feeling it gave her.  

                Richie had been with this girl in Paris for a number of years and Mac had seen the spark he had in his eye from the start.  He was happy that Richie had found happiness even with immortality to worry about.  Seeing Rich with Nichole reminded him of Tessa.  Mac had always hoped that Richie would find someone to love.  

                "Mac, I want to ask Nichole to marry Me." said Richie at dinner one night.

                "Marriage is a big step are you sure that she's going to be welcoming of your immortality?  I mean if you are really sure then go for it." not trying to be negative

                "Mac, I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

                "When do you plan on telling her?"

                "You mean asking?" he corrected

                "No, Richie, I mean telling her you're immortal?  It's going to be a huge shock I'm guessing to her.  I mean you have hidden immortal life form her for how many years?  
                "Five and I know that it won't be easy, but I really feel like this is what I need to do." said Richie with an enthusiasm that Duncan hadn't seen with any other girl.

                "You do realize that if she doesn't except it that you'll lose her?" said Mac not wanting to kill Richie's dream, but he wanted to make sure that Richie was looking at this from all directions.

                "Not necessarily you and Tessa made it work." said Richie

                "It's not the same she' not Tessa."

                "I know but I'll never know if I don't at least ask her

                "Well, then, I wish you luck and one more thing if she says yes and accepts you immortality what about Andrea?"

                "I'm not sure, but can I just do this first before I jump to that bridge I'd rather not burn at both ends," he said knowing that telling Andrea would be difficult, but he knew that she loved him and supported him.

                "So how are you going to die?" said Duncan throwing Richie for another loop and watching his face fro the second night go into state of shock and confusion.  

                That night Richie went back to his place after fighting Duncan for the bill.  Mac paid since Richie who just insisted on paying for the bill realized he had no money on him.  On the way home he had been thinking about all the things that Duncan had told him about going through with the plan of asking Nichole to marry him.  Sometimes he wished that Mac hadn't lived for so long and would just be happy for him.  Richie, though, knew that this wasn't something that he should take lightly, because he would have to prove to Nichole he was serious about marrying her, but how does a man take his life, come back and expect the women he loves to up and say yes to marriage?  The second thing Richie was struggling with was telling Andrea if all went well.  Andrea had an attachment to him that was incredibly special.  He just hoped that both women in his life would be able to survive everything he was about to put them through.


	2. Ok or not?

                Richie paced the room playing over and over in his head what he was going to say to Nichole when she came in the door.  He told that he wanted to tell her something important, but he still couldn't decide how.  They'd never even talked about immortals and now he was going to kill himself in front of her with a steak knife to prove he loved her?  The more that Richie played with the idea the more he felt he should become a playwright for a movie on "How to kill you self in front of your girlfriend."  He'd thought that maybe a nice dinner would help him to introduce the idea, but didn't want to seem a jerk so he just said that he'd sit her down tell her that he couldn't die and then if she still didn't know what he meant he'd use the same lines that Duncan had told years ago to Tessa and stab himself.  He just hoped she didn't go running from the room while he was out.    Earlier that day he'd written to Andrea telling him falling in love with Nichole since she really didn't know that Nichole even existed.  He didn't give much detail which made it seem like they just met, but he didn't want to make her mad yet.  That moment the doorbell rang and Richie jumped.  Quickly he made sure that the knife was in a place that wasn't obvious and he took a deep breathe and opened the door.

                "Hi." said Nichole kissing him and walking in with movies in her hand.  Richie couldn't believe she'd brought movies.  When she finds out what's going on those movies are going to seem stupid.  Richie looked at her face and the smile that was there on her beautiful face.  He wanted to freeze time right there and just have her understand.  

                "Hi." said Richie finally snapping out a trance.

                "You said that you wanted to talk t me it was urgent?" 

                "Yeah, do you want something to drink? "

                "No, I'm good." said Nichole sensing his nervousness

                "Why don't we sit down this might take a while." said Richie guiding her over to the couch 

                Duncan sat at the barge thinking of calling Andrea to distract him self, but he'd just called her yesterday he didn't want to sound desperate.  He finally called Joe to tell him of Richie's plan and to check on Andrea. Duncan was surprised that Andrea hadn't figured he'd had a watcher tracking her for him.  Joe told him that this person was good and he was glad.  Even with Connor there he needed the extra reassurance.  Joe answered the phone after the tenth ring and swore into the phone which Duncan couldn't understand.  Then he remembered that it was 3 am in the states. He could have hit himself for not thinking of it, but he was half glad that Joe was awake.

                "Hi, Joe, its Mac."

                "MacLeod, what the hell are you doing?!" he yelled

                "I'm calling you because I wanted to talk to someone," he said feeling dumb for pissing off his own watcher.

                "Do you know that it's 3am?  Can't this wait until tomorrow?" 

                "Yeah, but I want to talk about it now.  Richie is getting married to Nichole." 

                "Richie? Getting married?  Who's Nichole?

                "Not yet, but that's part of his plan if he live through tonight."

                "What?" 

                "He's telling his girlfriend he's immortal as we speak that he's immortal."

                "Oh you don't think that it'll go so well." 

                "It usually doesn't when the next question is will you marry me?" 

                "He's going to ask her right after he offs him self?" 

                "No, but if she except the fact he's different then when they first met and doesn't going running down the street he wants to ask her to marry him once she's ok with the idea."

                "Wait what about Andrea how does she feel about this?"

                "Richie hasn't told her yet.  He figured that he'd tell her if things went well with Nichole."

                "She doesn't' even know who she is though does she?"

                "Not really."

                "I can tell you right now the shit is gonna hit the fan when introduces her as his fiancé and not girlfriend when they first meet."

                "I know and I told him that, but he wants to do this first.  I think he's afraid to tell Andrea because she has away of making him feel guilty.  He doesn't want her distraction."

                "What is he going to marry her then introduce her?  I can tell ya right now if he does it this way that engagement won't last real long."

                "Why do you say that?  Andrea is his friend; she'll be mature and be happy for him."

                "I'm not worried on how Andrea reacts to Nichole.  I'm worried about how Nichole will react to Andrea?  She knows him maybe better then anyone.  That won't sit well with Nichole and besides that they lived together for years?  I don't care how much they say they are like brother and sister when you tell people about their history I'm surprised people don't give them wedding gifts."

                "Listen, I have to go you are depressing Me." said Duncan hanging up before he could answer.  Wedding gifts: Andrea, Richie more then friends, and Andrea scaring away Nichole?  Did Joe know that little of his life and the people in it or did Mac not know what he was dealing with?  

                Back in Richie's apartment Richie attempted to tell Nichole about immortals.  The look on her face told him one of two things: He'd lost her about five miles ago or she was pretending to really be understanding.  He hoped that she understood something.

                "Now is there anything you don't understand?"

                "Your immortal and can't die?  You can't die unless someone takes your head?  Richie I don't know that this makes any sense to me at all." said Nichole.

                "Ok then, I have something that will, but you have to promise not to go call the police or call for help of any kind.  I will be right back I need you to stay right here." he said taking a knife from the table by the couch.

                "Richie what are you doing? Richie!  Richie, no, don't!" said Nichole and Richie raised the knife and stabbed himself right in the heart.  She watched him die and she cried over his body. When he woke up after a few minutes he found her lay on his chest.  She jumped up when she saw that he was alive.  He went to reach for her and she shook her head and pulled away.

                "Richie it's not possible you….your dead.  No it's not real." 

                "Nichole, believe it I'm immortal and I can't die.  Macleod is the same way.  I'm sorry if I scared you, but I wanted you to know that this is real.  How are you feeling?"

                "I don't know can I touch it?" she said touching the spot where there should have been a wound, but there was nothing, but smooth skin

                "I can't die." he said to her

                "Richie?" she said as she fainted in his arms

                "Nichole!  Oh great," he said thinking that he'd have to explain it again when she woke up.  _Well, Ryan you didn't scare her away.  Maybe those movies will come in handy?  How the heck did Mac do this with Tessa? What do I say to her when she wakes up?  Where's the phone I need Mac._

                __


	3. Andrea?

            Duncan got the phone and heard Richie's voice.  He knew that things didn't go all that great, but when Richie told him what happened he just laughed at him.  He'd figure that when he told her that she'd be shocked but not enough to faint

            "Mac, this isn't funny I need help.  How do I do this?  I told her once and I don't know that telling her again is going to be all that easy."

            "So you told her and then what? She just fainted?"

            "No, I told her then I killed myself and when I woke up I tried to comfort her. She took one look at me and fell in my arms." 

            "What did you use to kill yourself?"

            "I used a kitchen knife." 

            "A Kitchen knife?"

            "Well, we can't all be Duncan Macleod of the Clan MacLeod," Richie mocked.

            "Don't roll your eyes. Do you want my help?" said Duncan as Richie looked at the phone 

            "What do you mean roll my eyes?  Aren't you the one that said this is how to do it?"

            "I'm the one that said I did it that way with Tessa.  Richie not everything I say you have to go do the same.  Richie Ryan isn't Duncan MacLeod."

            "Yeah, just get over here please? I think she's going to wake up here shortly and waking up to you might make this easier."

            "I'll be there in two minutes."

            "Don't get yourself killed Mac." said Richie hanging up

            Richie looked at Nichole and wished that Andrea was there too.  She always knew how to make these things seem less stressful then they are.  Nichole and Andrea he decided were going to get along well.  They had things in common that he couldn't name off the top of his head, but right now just keeping his head when Nichole wakes up is enough to worry about.  

            Duncan got there just as Nichole woke up.  She didn't know what to say and Duncan sat with her and did his best to explain what Richie had tried to.  Richie stood there and watched as Duncan talk and Nichole relaxed.   Nichole looked up at Richie and he didn't know what he was supposed to do.  Nichole stood up and walked over to Richie and hugged him he wrapped his arms around her.

            "Are you alright?"

            "Yeah, I love you." said Nichole stepping back

            "I love you, too.  Nichole I understand if you want to take sometime and think this over."

            "Richie, I love you I don't need to think about this.  As long as you and I are together that's all I care about."

            "I can't have children.  I'm not forcing you to stay Nichole you don't have to go through this."

            "Richie you told me because you love me and trust me.  I'd never leave you. Promise me one thing?"

            "Anything you want."

            "Don't ever scare me like that again." she said resting her head on his shoulder

            "I can't promise, but I can try not to."        

            "That's all I want."

            "I guess my job is done.  Richie don't forget that you need to make that other phone call tonight too," said Duncan

            "Thanks Mac."  

            "What other phone call?" 

            "Andrea Macleod." he said 

            "Who's Andrea?"

            "She's the other women in my life."

            "The other women in your life?"

            "Yeah, I still need to explain that one to you."

            "I think that you are going to have to more then that. Does she know about you and Mac?  
            "Yeah, she's know for awhile?" 

            "She's known for awhile?"

            "Yeah she's known longer then I have. She's Mac daughter." he finally spit out

            "He has a daughter?"

            "Yeah we are good friends."

            "How good?"

            "You aren't jealous are you?"

            "No, I just was wondering how you could for get to mention her to me before."

            "She lives back in the states.  We grew up together."

            "You didn't think that tell me about her was important?"

            "I'm telling you now."

            "Richie, there is something that you aren't telling me about her."

            Just then the doorbell rang and Richie opened the door to find Andrea standing there with luggage.  Richie shut the door in her face, but Andrea opened it and walked in setting her bags down giving Him a kiss and then hitting him in the arm.  Nichole witnessed this and couldn't believe that this was her competition.  Andrea was gorgeous and she obviously was more then just a good friend. Richie just stood there in shock.

            "Richard thanks for the letter, but the next time you want to hide something from me don't.  So are you going to introduce us?"

            "Nichole, Andrea MacLeod my good friend.  Andrea Nichole my girlfriend I just told her I'm immortal."

            "Oh I from your letter I didn't think that things were that serious.  Hey are you going to stand there or you going to say hello?"

            "Hi Andrea what are you doing here?" he said giving her a kiss

            "I'm here to see what the heck that letter was all about and to see you.  Richie when are you ever going to learn to clean up after yourself?  Nichole I'm sorry I tried to teach him to clean, but you can't teach an old dog new tricks."

            "Andrea, just give it a rest please.  Does Mac know you're here?  It's not some holiday that I don't know about is it?"

            "No it's not a holiday.  Mac doesn't know that I'm here, but I'm going t stop by."

            "Richie and I were just discussing you before you knocked.  I hear that you two are close?"

            "Yeah Richie and I grew up together with Mac. He's like a sergeant brother. We used to do everything together."

            "Andrea why are you here?"

            "I'm here on vacation."

            "Vacation?  Andrea MacLeod on vacation or did you get fired." said Richie

            "Hey you are looking at the new CEO of the landscaping in New York."

            "That's awesome.

            "Nichole what is it you like about this guy?"

            "He's cute and he's funny and he's immortal?"

            "Ahh, yes the immortal thing kind of is what did it for me too.  He looks real cute chopping someone's head off."            

            "You mean you have seen it?"

            "Honey I've seen it all." 

            "Really?" said Nichole looking at Richie with a look of "I knew it."  Richie just threw up his hands and walked away.

            "Andrea I just told Nichole about immortality so could you please take it down a notch for me?" 

            "Richie I don't think that you told her everything."

            "Well… not yet I just got back from stabbing myself in front of her."

            "Have you gotten to the other part that requires the…" said looking him in the eye

            "Not that part no, but I thought I'd rather get through this before I did that."

            "Alright it's your choice. I should go see dad, but I'll be back tomorrow." said Andrea getting up and kissing Richie again before she walked out.

            Once Andrea left Nichole turned to Richie and started grilling him on Andrea.  She wanted to know everything.  She didn't trust Andrea and she wasn't sure that Richie was telling her the whole story.

            "I save her she saves me it's just the way we are.  I promise you that I love you and not her. Well, I love her, but not he same way I love you. Come on I'll drive you home." he said 

            "She's a model isn't she?"

            "No but she's really great at motor biking." 

            "You two are really close aren't you?"

            "I love like a sister. She's always been there for me.  Loosing her mother was hard and we helped get each other through that.  Are you sure that you want to stay with me?"

            "Yeah I'm sure I want to stay.  Does she act like that all the time?"

            "Who, Andrea?  No I don't understand what that was, but I'm going to talk to her tomorrow.  I have a feeling that something is wrong."

            "You wanted her to stay didn't you?"

            "I want to know that she's alright.  I just think that there is something that she's not telling me.  Mac though will figure it out and tell me.  She's his whole world just like you mine."

    ***********Please Review! **************


	4. Hidden secrets

          Andrea walked into the barge and she set down some things.  Her dad wasn't back from whatever scavenger hunt he was on.  There was coffee in the pot, but it's been there all day so she made a new one.  Not much had changed since the last time she'd been on the barge.   Most of Tessa's things had been taken to storage and the chest that her father kept his keep sakes in was sittin against the wall open.  Andrea looked inside and found pictures sitting on top.  They were of all of them together for one of Tessa's showings.  Tessa looked beautiful standing next to her father and Richie looked surprisingly handsome.  As she replaced the picture she noticed at the far corner something shiny.  When she picked it up she saw that it was from Darius.  The cup they had shared during their afternoon talks over chess games in the church   The door to the barge opened and Andrea stood up to find her father there with his sword out.  When he saw her he didn't know if he had gone crazy or what.

        "Andrea?  What are you doing here?" he said walking over to her

        "Believe it or not I came to visit." 

        Duncan just hugged her like they hadn't seen each other for a century.  Andrea embraced him too; she didn't realize that she missed the smell of his aftershave so much.  They stood there looking each other over before Duncan had to ask the question that Andrea had not come up with an answer to.  Why she was there?  
        "Is everything alright?"

        "You want to tell me?" she said picking up his sword

        "That's over and I'm fine.  What brought you here Andrea?" 

        "I'm not sure I got Richie's letter and the next thing I know I'm on a plane out of Chicago to get here." said Andrea sitting down on the couch.  Duncan sat down next to her.

        "So you came to see Richie?"

        "I'm not sure what made me leave.  I love my job and everything is going great.  Maybe I miss this place more then I thought." 

        "I'm glad that you are here.  I really miss you.  I know that Richie does." he said taking her hand in his, but he noticed that the spark in her eye hadn't been there.  Something definitely happened to make her fly here out of the blue.

        "You know that whatever it is you can talk to me."

        "Dad, I'm not so sure I know that reason.  Right now I'm just glad to be with you."

        Duncan knew that Andrea had trouble and he wanted to just know what it was a fix it, but he had a feeling this wasn't going to be that simple.  Richie had to be part of the reason she flew her, but he sensed something even bigger then that.  Maybe he would call Connor and see if he knew.  Whatever it was he felt good knowing that she came to him for help still.  The phone rang and Duncan answered.  He talked and then he handed the phone to Andrea who looked scared to take it from him.   When she did she walked outside with it.  Duncan almost followed her because the person that called wasn't happy that he had answered the phone.  

        Meanwhile, Richie had driven Nichole home and came back wanting to pick up the phone and call Mac to see what Andrea had come to Paris for.  He'd racked his brain for ever possible solution and what he'd come up with was an immortal or maybe she really just wanted to visit with him.  The look in her eyes though said that something had been on her mind.  It worried him not knowing that she was alright.  She'd been the most important thing in his life this long and the thought of losing her now terrified him.  About an hour later he found himself with his keys in hand walking out the door heading to the barge. 

        "Andrea, are you hungry?" Mac said walking above and finding Andrea without her coat just standing there staring at the river.  Duncan took off his coat and wrapped it over Andrea's shoulders.  She turned smiling at him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.  They stood there just like that for a few minutes before Andrea said anything.

        "I lied to you about everything being alright, but you probably figured it out by now.  The truth is I'm no happier now then I was five years ago.  The worse part is I just keep telling myself that things are going to get better so I stay.  I told myself there is no reason to look over my shoulder thinking that anyone knew who I was or wanted to hurt me.  I'd finally freed myself from all of that.  I found out though that I can't pretend it's not there hovering over me because it's always going to be there.  Immortals are part of my life and I can't hide the fact that without that I'm just not me.  I love my job, but it's only because it helps keep me from going crazy thinking about what I'm missing here.  I need Richie and you in my life and immortals were never the issue.  The fact of not knowing what is going on if you're off fighting someone or your losing your life is what I miss.  I just don't know what to say to Richie. He was so angry with me when I told him that I was leaving and now that he's found someone that cares for him.  I don't know if I should even be here at all."

        Duncan stood there hearing the words that he'd wanted to hear, but knowing they weren't there.  Andrea wasn't saying that she was coming back and she wasn't saying that she didn't approve of Richie and Nichole.  She hurt for what she'd never had and she hurt for what she might lose at the same time.  Richie had become part of the reason to be here, but he'd been the other half too.  He'd never thought that the life he'd led would make it so hard.

        "I came also because Joe told me that I should get out of town.  There is an immortal that Joe thinks has been after me or something."

        "I'll call him later.  Come on let's go inside and get warm." 

        They walked below just as Richie pulled up to the barge.  Duncan felt him and he stopped and told Andrea he'd be down in a minute and for her to go ahead.   Richie got off the bike and walked up to Duncan who told him about what Andrea told him. Richie felt horrible to have Andrea put herself through agony thinking that he was still angry with her and the fact that she thought she'd lose him all together.  Duncan didn't tell him about what she'd said about an immortal following her.  Richie would only worry and never leave her side which might make things difficult for Nichole.  Duncan said that Richie should just go home and talk to Andrea tomorrow when she's had time to get some sleep.

        "Mac is Andrea really alright?"

        "I'm not so sure she is Richie, but I'm going to do my best to help her get through whatever it is she's going through.  The best thing that you can do is to make sure that Nichole really understands what is going to happen now that she's apart of your life.  You didn't leave her alone at your place did you?"

        "No, I took her to her parents place.  I'm supposed to go pick her up for lunch tomorrow.  She said that she really likes Andrea, but thinks that she's a little strange and I told her that Andrea is quite normal compared to me.  I think they are going to get along."

        "I wouldn't say that too soon because I don't think that Andrea is thinking straight right now.  She might not feel the same once she's back to herself."

        "I know, Mac.  I'll see you later."

        "Bye Richie."

        Andrea stood looking from below and she wanted to run out there into Richie's arms but she knew that she couldn't without having to tell him what was going on.  All she had to do was to make sure that he knew that she was happy and everything would be alright.  She knew that what she wanted to happen couldn't for Richie.  Nothing would be the same between them now.


	5. Claws come out

            Andrea woke up the next morning and she wanted to call Richie, but she knew that calling night not be such a great idea.  Instead she decided to talk to her father and spend time with him. That way she didn't have to talk to Richie or Nichole.  Trying to decide how she really felt about this whole situation would take sometime.  She just hoped they weren't planning on a quick wedding anytime soon.

            "Morning Andie how did you sleep?" said Duncan in his bath robe making breakfast and reading the paper.

            "Fine thanks." said Andrea walking over to the couch and sitting there.

            "Something you want to talk about?" 

            "No." 

            "You don't like her do you?" he said not having to turn around to know the answer.

            "I don't know her enough not to like her.   I'm happy that he found someone but don't you think that he's rushing things?"

            "No, he's been with her for what almost nine years that's legally married back in the states."

            "I know but he just introduced her to immortal life.  You think that she'll run the second that he wants her to commit her life to what she doesn't know?"

            "Richie isn't going to propose to her this morning.  He didn't tell her that she can't have children yet.  I know that didn't matter to Tessa at least if it did she never came out and said anything."

            "Dad, Tessa, loved you. Being with you and loving you was what really mattered. Besides having Richie and I around is having two kids around anyways." 

            "Yeah, but I think that you two were more like four kids for as much trouble as you brought home.  You never ceased to amaze me with what you guys would get yourself into," Duncan said with a grin remembering all to well the situations they managed to get in and out of.

            "Let's not go down that path right now. I might regret something I do." 

            "Adam said that he wants you to stop by and talk to him sometime."

            "Did he say what?"

            "No just said that when you have the time he has the crime, he said just getting an eye roll from her.

            They ate breakfast and Andrea got some work done for her dad before Richie even thought of dropping by.  She really didn't want to talk to him right then.  She knew he'd want to know the reason she was really there and that would lead to problems because then he'd have to help her and not spend time with Nichole and Andrea knew that she owed it to Nichole to talk to her. She was hoping to talk to her after Richie had spoken to her about the entire deal that she was getting herself into.  Not the Andrea wanted to scare her away it would be easier to answer questions for her that way and that way then Nichole would know how much Richie really means to her.  She wanted to make sure that Nichole had the entire picture before Richie had tried to get her a ring.  This might seem selfish to some, but Andrea was only looking out for the well being of her family.        

            The scary part was that the more Andrea thought about it the more she seemed like Amanda in some ways which scared her because her father would only stand to have one con artist in his life.  The last thing any of them needed was for Amanda to make her grand entrance.  Andrea didn't need the competition to her father or to Nichole.  More immortals always make things harder and Nichole defiantly needed to be kept to the basics for now.  

            "Hello?  Andrea? Mac? Is anyone home?  I swear they are either here or you can't find them for days."

            "Richie I'm here." said Andrea walking into the room from the back door.

            "Where did you go?"

            "I went out." said Andrea 

            "OK that's nice. Listen I was wondering if you wouldn't mind terrible to entertain Nichole til I get back from the track?"

            "No. that's not a  problem.   I'm sure that Nichole and I have lots in common being the two women in your life." 

            "Just stay out of trouble and Nichole if she starts to make strange sounds or tells you anything strange just hit her over the head with a stick.  We have to make sure that we teach her manners." 

            "Nichole, make yourself at home I'll be right back.  Richie, outside," said Andrea following him. 

            They walked to the top and Richie knew what Andrea was going to say even before she said it.  He knew that there was something else going on besides his letter to her about Nichole, but he wanted Andrea to tell him.  The last thing he needed was her mad at him.  He needed her support if he was going to be able to ask Nichole to marry him.  Her insight with these things meant a lot to him.

            "Andrea I know that you think that telling her isn't such a great idea, but I do know that I love her.  I need you to help me though.  I haven't told her about the fact that she can't' have children yet.  If she asks I need for you to just stall it till I can get back.  I know that we haven't had a chance to talk about what it is that you are going through, but I promise that we will.  I just want to make sure that Nichole is going to be alright.  Andrea she means the world to me." 

            "Richie I'm really happy for you and I can say that right now my problems are ant hills compared to what Nichole must be thinking.  Don't worry I'll talk to her and answer any questions that she has." 

            "Thanks Andrea you are the best." said Richie giving her a kiss.  They didn't know that Nichole was looking on from below

            "Your welcome and Richie I'm happy for you. This is what I've wanted for you for a long time and I'm glad that it's going to come true." 

            "Well I'll see you guys later."

            "Be careful Rich those guys can be ruthless," said Andrea holding his hand

            "Thanks I'll keep that in mind." 

Andrea went back inside to where Nichole sat on the couch.  Andrea felt sorry for her some what.  She had no idea how much her life is going to change if she chooses to stay with Richie.  

            "Nichole, is there anything that you want to talk abut that you aren't sure of?   I'm more than happy to answer any questions. I've been living with this my whole life though and there are some things that I still don't understand."

            "Well, I do need to know one thing."

            "Yes?"

            "What's going on between you and Richie?  I understand that you two lived together for a while, but I'm curious as to how far that relationship really went?  From what Richie says to me is that you two are good friends like siblings."   

"Yeah that is about the whole truth.  Rich and I have always been there for each other and we will hopefully continue to be apart of each others lives.  Richie means the world to me and I want the best for him."

"Well I just want to say that I love Richie with all my heart and if you do anything to mess this up or I find out that you have done anything to change his mind about being with me then you'd better watch your back."

"Nichole, I have no intentions of doing that.  I want you and Richie to be happy.  I'm more concerned about you then Richie though. You need to make sure that you think about what a life like this involves."      

            "What do I need to know other than he can't die?" 

            "Nichole, he won't die but he won't age anymore either.  You will grow old and he will always look the same.  Did he tell you the one way that he can die?"

            Yeah he did, but I mean that only happens if he screws up, but he won't because he's the best there is."

            "Please tell me those aren't his exact words." said Andrea 

            "No, but I know that he's the best. I believe in him."

            "Nichole Richie isn't the best there is though.  There are immortals that have lived for centuries fighting other immortals.  Richie is only good if he stays alive.  Immortality isn't some sort of power that makes you better than anyone else.  If anything it makes you more aware of the life you live.  Richie will do everything he can to protect you, but you have to understand that being with him makes you a target for immortals. Not all immortals are as kind as Mac and Richie.  You are now the pawn in this and trust me those who come after him will not care that you love him. They will do whatever it takes to kill him and if they have to they will kill you."

            Nichole wasn't grasping the concept of this and Andrea could tell.  She could only do so much before she had to call in the experts.  She hated to do this, but she needed to make sure the Nichole really understood this is not a joke or some thing that should be taken lightly.  

            "Nichole, come on I think that we need to go visit someone that can help you a little better then I can."

            "Where are we going?"

            "Has Richie explained holy ground to you?"

            "No he didn't."

            "I'll explain it on the way, but we should go," said Andrea feeling that something was going to happen soon and Nichole wasn't ready for this.


End file.
